Online retailers constantly strive to provide customers with the exact products they need. In a conventional approach, a user submits a query and the query is evaluated by a search engine with respect to attributes of products in a database to identify products having a high likelihood of relevance. Search engines are very sophisticated and often do provide good search results. However, invariably the user is required to sift through various pages of results in order to find a desired item. Eventually a user may selected a product and decide to check out. However, it is difficult for a retailer to know if the user has actually found precisely the desired product or is compromising.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for ensuring that customers purchase a product that closely matches the customer's needs.